


15 Days (podfic)

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Episode Tag, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: These are the things you will forget.





	15 Days (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [15 Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519) by [Rheanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheanna/pseuds/Rheanna). 



> Thanks to Rheanna for blanket permission to podfic!
> 
> Orginally posted for the Silver Lining challenge (Amnesty edition) at fan-flashworks

Link to download/stream podfic [here.](https://app.box.com/s/if27pxugj194uhpwj68w1tjxjfiqe1tr)

Download from the audiofic archive [FORTHCOMING].

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.  



End file.
